Blackout
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Apa yang bisa terjadi ketika mati lampu di apartemen Konoha's Academy? Tripping, falling, kicking, groaning, kissing... Wait what! [Side story lain dari Konoha's Academy]


**Blackout**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _probably shounen ai and yaoi. It's Konoha's Academy's side story~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Neji menaikkan kedua alis ketika dua pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas karpet saling menendang satu sama lain. Pemilik rambut berwarna coklat itu menatap layar televisi selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton 'pertarungan' _live _kedua adiknya. Adu tendang yang dilakukan Kiba dan Gaara memang jelas lebih menarik daripada _game _sepak bola yang ditampilkan di layar televisi.

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan _recording _untuk salah satu acara musik, Kakashi memang memberi ijin kepada ketiga anggota Konoha's Academy ini untuk menikmati sedikit waktu luang di apartemen mereka.

Selama hampir dua bulan mereka berlima disibukkan dengan kegiatan di berbagai acara musik, menampilkan lagu andalan di mini album baru mereka. Setelah jadwal latihan padat selama empat bulan, akhirnya Tsunade memutuskan bahwa mereka sudah siap untuk meluncurkan mini album kali ini.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, Kiba!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Tadi kau juga melakukannya, _niisan!"_

"OI!"

Sang Hyuuga menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat kelanjutan dari 'pertarungan' kedua adiknya. Kiba terlihat sedang bersandar di kaki sofa dengan kedua kaki melilit kaki kanan Gaara, sementara si pemuda berambut merah tampak tengah berusaha melepaskan diri.

Walaupun di awal pertandingan keduanya berjanji untuk bermain dengan sportif, pada akhirnya mereka pasti berakhir dengan pertarungan bodoh semacam ini. Hal ini sudah tidak asing di mata Neji.

"GGAAAAAHH!"

_ "WHAT THE!"_

Neji mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan berusaha membiasakan diri dengan keadaan baru di sekitarnya.

Oh.

Mati lampu.

"Kurasa aku memenangkan permainan kali ini, Kiba. Bersiaplah untuk menjadi _butler-_ku selama satu minggu penuh."

Penuturan Gaara yang diyakini Neji diikuti seringai mengerikan berhasil membuat Kiba mengerang kesal. Perlahan pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu merogoh sakunya hanya untuk menyadari kalau ponselnya ia tinggalkan di kamar.

"Bisakah kalian nyalakan ponsel kalian? Aku harus menyalakan lampu darurat di ruang tengah," tuturnya kepada dua pemuda yang kini berbaring di atas karpet.

"Ponselku mati, belum di-_charge. _Gaara-_nii, _ponselmu?"

"Kutinggalkan di kamar."

Neji menggelengkan kepala mendengar penuturan kedua pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Bagaimana ia bisa pergi keluar dari ruang _game _ini dengan aman tanpa bantuan penerangan sama sekali?

"Sepertinya aku akan membuat perintah pertamaku," cetus Gaara yang dibalas erangan kesal sang anggota bungsu. "_Butler-_ku, pergi ke ruang tengah dan nyalakan lampu darurat. Jangan lupa hubungi _front desk _apartemen dan tanyakan sampai kapan pemadaman ini berlanjut."

Suara langkah, erangan, tendangan dan umpatan kecil sampai dengan sangat jelas ke telinga Neji. Kadang ia tidak bisa percaya kalau ternyata mereka sudah menginjak kepala dua. Lihat saja pertengkaran yang baru saja terjadi.

Ya, nyatanya selain Sasuke dan Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara juga sering mengalami pertengkaran kekanakan. Kiba jelas-jelas senang mengerjai kakak bermarga Sabakunya itu dibandingkan ketiga kakakknya yang lain. Selain faktor tinggi badan, faktor kekuatan juga membuat Inuzuka muda itu merasa menang dari si pemuda dengan iris mata berwarna hijau.

Ah, benar juga. Kemana perginya Sasuke dan Naruto?

"Apa kedua anggota tertua kita sudah kembali? Kurasa seharusnya jadwal mereka sudah selesai," tutur Neji kepada pemuda yang kini tengah memposisikan kepalanya di permukaan sofa, tidak jauh dari letak lawan bicaranya duduk.

"Tidak tahu. Sejak tadi aku terlalu fokus untuk memenangkan permainan."

"Kau ini," Neji menggelengkan kepala.

"_NIISAN, _SIAPA YANG BERTUGAS MENGE-_CHARGE _LAMPU DARURAT?"

Gaara mengerang pelan dan mengaduh ketika Neji tanpa ragu melayangkan jitakan tepat ke puncak kepalanya. Kelima anggota Konoha's Academy itu memang memiliki jadwal untuk semua kegiatan yang berlangsung di apartemen dan menge-_charge _lampu darurat pun termasuk kedalamnya.

Tanpa ragu sang Hyuuga menarik sebelah lengan sang Sabaku dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

"Sebagai hukuman karena kau melalaikan tugasmu, kau harus membantu _butler-_mu."

Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas dan menuruti ucapan rekannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mempertanggung jawabkan kelalaiannya. Erangan kembali meluncur dari bibirnya ketika pemuda berambut merah itu merasakan berat tubuh Neji di punggungnya. Dengan langkah berat—karena ia harus 'menyeret' Neji yang masih menempel di punggungnya—Gaara melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

"Dimana Naruto biasa menaruh lilin?" tanya sang Hyuuga tanpa melepaskan diri dari punggung sahabatnya.

"Umm, kurasa di dapur," jawab Kiba tidak yakin.

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan langsung? Kurasa dia sudah kembali. Bersama Sasuke," cetus Gaara sembari menunjuk dua pasang sepatu milik orang yang dibicarakan.

Neji mengangkat bahu sebelum kembali mengikuti langkah Gaara yang kini menuju sofa. Ia kemudian mengikuti sahabatnya menghempaskan diri dan menyamankan diri di _furniture _itu.

"_Butler, _kuperintahkan kau untuk pergi ke kamar kedua kakak kita dan cari tahu dimana _leader-sama _menaruh lilin, lalu ambil dan bawa benda penerangan super darurat itu kemari."

Umpatan yang meluncur mulus dari mulut sang _'butler' _sontak terhenti setelah sebuah bantal sofa mengarah tepat ke sisi tubuh sang Inuzuka. Neji mendengus geli melihat bagaimana kedua adiknya masih bisa 'bertarung' di saat seperti ini.

Pemilik marga Hyuuga itu memejamkan mata, menikmati keheningan yang sangat jarang melingkupi apartemen yang selalu diramaikan oleh semua _member. _Kadang ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa bertahan dengan semua kehebohan dan keributan yang selalu diciptakan keempat pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara itu.

Neji memang bukan orang yang menyukai kesendirian, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai ketenangan. Setelah menghabiskan waktu berpuluh ribu jam bersama Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Kiba, harus diakui ia sangat kesulitan mencari ketenangan. Fakta bahwa keempat orang itu selalu membuat keributan tidak penting memang mau tidak mau harus ia terima.

Kalau ia harus memilih satu dari keempat rekannya, ia mungkin akan memilih Naruto sebagai anggota yang ia inginkan untuk menghabiskan ketenangan bersama.

Mengejutkan? Tidak juga.

Naruto memang terkenal sebagai pemuda yang ceria dan aktif, tapi dia juga terkenal sebagai sosok yang memiliki tingkat pengertian tertinggi di Konoha's Academy. Tanpa diberitahu, pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu bisa membaca apa yang diinginkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya—walaupun hasil bacaannya sesekali meleset. Tapi, jika Neji sudah mendekati pemuda berkulit _tan _itu di ruang musik pribadi mereka, sang Uzumaki tahu pasti kalau sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar apapun kecuali alunan lembut yang dihasilkan dari tuts-tuts keyboard yang tanpa lelah dimainkan si bungsu Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Ya, diantara keempat orang sahabat sekaligus saudaranya, Neji selalu bisa menemukan ketenangan ketika ia berdekatan dengan sang _leader._

Pemuda berambut coklat itu kembali mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan ruangan yang sudah kembali terang. Ia bisa mendengar Gaara membisikkan kata 'Akhirnya' ketika cahaya di ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati tidak kembali padam.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? _OH MY INNOCENT EYES!_"

Tanpa diperintah—atau lebih tepatnya secara refleks—dua pemuda yang sedang bersantai di sofa bergegas mendekati sumber teriakan yang mereka yakini berasal dari bibir seorang Inuzuka Kiba. _Well, _siapa lagi yang selalu memberikan respon 'gegap-gempita' selain anggota termuda satu itu?

"Kiba, aku bersumpah kalau suatu saat kau akan kehilangan suaramu karena terlalu sering berteriak seperti itu," gerutu Gaara sembari mendekati sosok pemuda yang ia maksud di depan pintu kamar kedua kakak mereka.

"Aku heran kenapa kau selalu menghabiskan tenaga dengan berteri—"

_"HOLY %$#*&!"_

Neji sontak membulatkan mata dengan sempurna ketika mendapati alasan kenapa adik bungsunya melakukan _'vocalizing' _seperti tadi.

Di atas salah satu tempat tidur terlihat _leader _mereka tengah berbaring dalam posisi terlentang.

Tunggu, kalian tentu tidak berpikir seorang Sabaku no Gaara akan mengeluarkan kata tak terdefinisi hanya karena itu kan?

Tentu saja tidak.

Mari kita ulangi.

Dengan lebih jelas.

Ehem.

Jadi, seperti yang sudah dideskripsikan tadi, di atas salah satu tempat tidur terlihat _leader _mereka tengah berbaring dalam posisi terlentang. Dengan sang _main vocal _yang ada di atasnya.

Oke, mari kita perjelas. Dengan detail.

Di atas salah satu tempat tidur _leader _mereka terlihat tengah berbaring dengan posisi terlentang. Dengan sang _main vocal _yang ada di atasnya. TEPAT di atasnya. Dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

Posisi kedua pemuda itu memang sangat 'menjanjikan', terlebih dengan surai _raven _Sasuke yang berhasil menutupi jarak di antara wajah keduanya—itupun kalau memang ada jarak.

_"SORRY FOR DISTURBING. PLEASE CONTINUE!"_

Gaara, sebagai orang pertama yang sadar dari kekakuannya, segera menarik tangan adiknya yang masih terpaku dengan telapak tangan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu segera menarik Kiba menjauh dari kamar kakak mereka. Ia tidak ingin telinga mereka ikut 'terkontaminasi' seperti kedua matanya.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Neji mengerjapkan mata. Kali ini bukan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, melainkan untuk mengembalikan nyawanya yang terbang entah kemana selama beberapa menit terakhir.

Dengan tenang—dan santai—Sasuke bangun dari posisinya dan menarik sebelah tangan Naruto yang terulur ke arahnya. Kedua pemuda itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah satu-satunya sosok yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kiba dan Gaara berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sembari mengerutkan dahi.

"Uhh..." Neji menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya dengan canggung.

Apa yang harus ia katakan? Tidak mungkin kan ia menjawab kalau mereka, ia dan dua orang yang sudah disebutkan, secara tidak sengaja melihat momen pribadi dua pemuda yang ada di depannya ini?

Melihat pupil sang Hyuuga yang terus berpindah dari dirinya dan Naruto membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepala, membuat perhatian dua pemuda itu tertuju padanya.

"Kau tidak berpikir kami akan melakukan hal itu di sini kan? Aku tentu akan mencari tempat yang lebih aman dan memastikan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kalau aku memang benar-benar ingin melakukannya."

Naruto membulatkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala dengan panik. Kedua tangannya ia angkat dengan posisi menyerah, berusaha memberitahu Neji kalau apa yang ada di kepala pemuda itu, bersama dua pemuda yang sebelumnya sudah melarikan diri, sama sekali tidak benar.

Neji menarik napas lega dan melepaskan tawa, menyadari bagaimana bodoh dan polos dirinya. Dan Kiba. Dan Gaara.

Tentu saja Sasuke dan Naruto tidak mungkin berciuman. Kedua pemuda berbeda karakter itu tentu tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu jika tidak di depan _fans_. Heh, mana mungkin mereka bersikap romantis seperti yang ia duga kan?

Pemilik rambut sebahu itu menggelengkan kepala, sama sekali tidak mempercayai kebodohannya.

"Tapi kurasa tidak apa-apa juga jika kami melakukannya di sini. Toh kau sudah cukup umur untuk melihatnya kan?"

Ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat Neji kembali membeku. Sepasang mata beriris lavendernya kembali membulat ketika menyadari posisi Sasuke yang sudah memerangkap tubuh Naruto dan mencondongkan diri, mengeliminasi jarak di antara kedua wajah mereka.

Sang Uzumaki melepaskan tawa dan mendorong bahu pemuda di hadapannya ketika Neji dengan gerakan super kilat menutup pintu kamarnya dengan suara bedebam keras.

"Kau gila!" serunya setelah berhasil menghentikan tawa.

"Salah sendiri kenapa mereka memikirkan hal seperti itu tentang kita," balas Sasuke sembari angkat bahu dan bangun dari posisinya.

Naruto naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut. Matanya masih mengarah pada _roomate_-nya yang sedang membuka pintu lemari dan mengeluarkan piyama.

"Setelah sebelumnya mengira kita menjalin hubungan, melihat kita 'tidur bersama' di ruang koreo dan sekarang menjadi saksi 'ciuman' kita, kurasa Kiba bisa benar-benar gila."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar celetukan asal dari pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu. Ia melepaskan jaket yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dan segera berganti pakaian.

"Sebagai anggota termuda, dia jelas memiliki tingkat imajinasi yang sangat tinggi. Dan harus kuakui dia juga ternyata masih sangat polos."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja dikirimkan Kakashi.

"Lagipula kejadian tadi itu jelas-jelas salahmu, _Dobe."_

"Huh? Aku? Jelas-jelas kau yang jatuh menimpaku, _Teme."_

Sasuke naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menyamankan diri di bawah selimut. Ia memiringkan tubuh ke arah kiri agar bisa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau kau tidak menarikku ketika kau tersandung sisi tempat tidurmu sendiri, aku tentu tidak akan jatuh menimpamu, bodoh."

Naruto menggembungkan pipi dan meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja lampu yang ada di antara tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Aku kan terkejut, berengsek. Mana kutahu kalau aku akan jatuh ke kasurku sendiri?" sungutnya kesal.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membalas ucapan si pemuda pirang. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah lelah dengan jadwal padatnya hari ini dan ia yakin Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama karena mereka memiliki jadwal yang nyaris sama. Ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang dan memejamkan mata.

"Siapapun yang salah, kurasa kita harus memberikan klarifikasi besok pagi kepada dua anggota termuda itu. Aku tidak mau Kiba menghindariku seperti ketika dia melihat kita 'tidur bersama' waktu itu."

Naruto menggumamkan kata setuju. Bagaimanapun juga ia memang harus menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini kepada kedua—atau bahkan mungkin ketiga?—adiknya mengenai apa yang mereka lihat. Matanya yang sempat terpejam kembali terbuka ketika telinganya menangkap suara dari teman sekamarnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika seringai khas Uchiha tertangkap pandangannya.

"Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk membuat imajinasi mereka menjadi kenyataan, _Dobe. _Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan melihat ketiga adik kecil kita itu panik seperti tadi?"

_"Dumbass."_

Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan menangkap lemparan bantal yang mengarah tepat ke kepalanya. Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum kembali memejamkan mata, berusaha memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengajak Neji, Gaara dan khususnya Kiba bicara mengenai hal ini besok.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, Kiba memang masih sangat polos dan itu membuat sang _leader _harus lebih memutar otak agar tidak 'merusak' kepolosan si bungsu.

_Well, _apapun yang akan terjadi besok, Naruto memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti. Saat ini otaknya terlalu lelah untuk dipakai berpikir. Ia hanya berharap Kiba tidak benar-benar menjadi gila karena semua 'hal romantis' yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: **__Oh well, _setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa dapat ide tentang kelima pemuda ini lagi :3 Mungkin setelah _fic _ini saya akan berhenti mem-_publish oneshot _selama beberapa waktu, tapi bukan berarti saya akan mengambil status _hiatus_. Tenang, saya masih akan tetap 'muncul' di _fic multichap _saya kok ^^


End file.
